


Happy Merry And A Christmas New Year

by GhostWolf88



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWolf88/pseuds/GhostWolf88
Summary: Judy accidentally reveals her true feelings for Nick and Nick reciprocates. They are given the entire Christmas weekend off due to their new relationship status and head to Bunnyburrow to spend it with Judy's family. Disney owns all characters and properties.
Relationships: Bonnie Hopps/Stu Hopps, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, nick wilde/judy hopps
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Happy Merry And A Christmas New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never done anything for Christmas before, so here’s a last-minute attempt at a bit of Christmas fluff. And yes, just like in all of my stories, things move at a really rapid pace. It. actually got a bit – make that quite a bit - longer and a lot more involved than I anticipated, but that’s kinda how it goes with me it seems.  
> I was hoping to post this on Christmas day, but life happens and I’m a day or two late. At any rate, I hope you enjoy my little story.  
> ~0~

Happy Merry And A Christmas New Year 

~0~

Judy and Nick are in their big police car, driving through Savanna Central. Judy is driving and Nick is in the passenger seat holding a pawpsicle.

~0~

Nick Wilde: “So, are all rabbits bad drivers or is it just you?”

[Judy looks at him annoyed and playfully slams on the brakes, making Nick lunge forward as the car screeches to a halt.]

Judy Hopps: [deadpan] “Oops. Sorry.” [Nick gets up with the pawpsicle stuck to his face. He pulls it off his face with a grunt and chuckles.]

“Sly bunny.”

[looks back at the road and smirks] “Dumb fox!”

“You know you love me.” [waves the pawpsicle in her direction, grinning] 

“Do I know that?” [looks at Nick and smiles] “Yes. Yes, I do.” ‘I really do…’. was added almost under her breath … 

“Wait, what?” asks an astonished Nick.

“What what?” asks Judy right back, not realizing that Nick had actually heard all of her reply.

“You’re little remark.”

“Which one? … when?”

“The one right after you said ‘Yes, yes I do’. I ‘d swear I heard you say ‘I really do’!” adding air quotes for emphasis. 

“Did not!” hastily denies a horrified Judy.

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“I can settle this for once and for all-”

VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

“Right after we take care of this street racer!” finishes the todd.

…

After chasing down and ticketing the racer, who turns out to be Flash, Nick and Judy finish their discussion from earlier.

“I don’t know what to tell you Slick” states the confident doe “except that it’s your word against mine.”

“Actually” smirks Nick “it’s your word against yours!” as he displays a carrot recorder pen, exactly identical to his favorite bunny’s.

“NO!”

“Yes, I’m afraid so Fluff.” Nick smirks as he hits the replay button.

“Do I know that? Yes, Yes I do.” ‘I really do…’. greets the now unsettled doe.

“I-I-I can explain!” 

“Then by all means, have at it Carrots.” the todd prods.

“I … ummm … dang it Nick…” stammers the doe, ears laid back tightly against her back and nose twitching a hundred miles an hour.  
“Would it really be so difficult to just own up to it Judy?” he asks softly.

Finally gathering the courage to lift her head and look at Nick eye to eye, Judy finally confesses “Okay, fine. I-I like you Nick. In more than a work partner kind of way. I-I may actually be in love with you.”

“And you never said anything before because…” he prompts.

“I was afraid that I’d screw up the friendship the we have … had.” she admits, eyes falling again.

Reaching across the car, Nick places a digit under Judy’s chin and gently lifts her head so he can look deeply into the amethyst pools that he holds so dear.

“It’s ok sweetheart, because I feel the same way.” he admits “I-I’ve just been too big of a coward to say anything for the exact same reason.”

Eyes and ears snapping up so quickly that it almost makes Judy dizzy, she has to ask “For real Nick? Truthfully?”

“Yes fluff, for real. Junior Ranger Scouts honor.” he admits with another soft smile.

Launching herself across the cruisers console, Judy takes Nick into the fiercest hug that he’s ever had.

Softly stroking the does ears, Nick attempts to console his now tearful partner.

“It’s okay Fluff … there, there … deep breaths … that’s it.”

“My gods Nick, I-I’ve been so fearful…”

“I know, Judy, me too.”

“So, now what?” she asks.

“I guess we need to talk to Bozo-”

“Bogo Nick” corrects Judy between giggles “it’s Bogo, you know that!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. As I was saying, we need to talk to Bogo and file a department form MR1955 request for interdepartmental relationship.”

“Are you sure about that? I mean, partners are usually dissuaded from being in a romantic relationship.”

“Yeah, well Bozo-”

“NICK, really?”

Letting a short huff, Nick rolls his eyes and continues “Fine … Bogo knows we’re the best team on the force and probably won’t separate us.”

“Probably?”

“Okay then, hopefully won’t separate us. I figure that since we spend so much time together anyway and it hasn’t affected out on-the-job performance as long as we don’t show any PDA while in uniform he’ll be fine with it!”

“And the rest of the department? How will our co-workers feel about the whole interspecies relationship thing?” asks a very concerned bunny.

“Considering the fact that half of the mammals in the precinct are already in interspecies relationships, I doubt if anyone will bat an eye. To be honest, the only mammals I’m fursonally worried about are your folks.”

Her ears drooping, Judy has to admit “Yeah … dad especially. While Gideon is in partnership with the farm, I’m not exactly sure how he’ll take me being with you.”

“I know, I still remember your little can of Fox Away…”

“At least I know that mom is on our side.”

“Really? How so?”

“She’s actually been trying to push me into telling you about how I actually feel for a few months now.”

“She and my mom are gonna have a blast comparing stories then.” admits Nick.

“NO!”

“Yeah. All I’ve heard lately has been ‘When are you going to bring that nice bunny doe over?’ - ‘You know that Judy sounds like someone that you could settle down with’ and on and on…”

“So….”

“Yeah. How about we head back a little early, get our reports done and get the relationship thing over with with Bogo?”

…

After going over their few reports for the day, Nick and Judy fill out a MR (Mammal Resources) form 1955 and head to Bogo’s office.

As the pair head towards the chief’s office, Clawhauser shoots them a questioning glance. Usually it’s either one or the other that’s been called to the chief’s office for some minor offense, but seldom both at the same time. And usually the entire precinct knows why beforepaw. 

Ignoring the overly curious leopard for the time being, the pair stops just outside the large door.

“You’re sure about this?” asks Judy.

“Better now than to get caught and disciplined later.” supplies the todd.

Letting out a deep sigh, Judy agrees and knocks on the door.

“ENTER!” comes Bogo’s voice from behind the door.

Eyeing the pair suspiciously, knowing that he hasn’t called them to his office for some minor offense, Bogo’s curiosity is in full swing.

“And what can I do for you two today?” he asks “I’m a bit short on time so make it quick.”

Leaping up and placing the form on Bogo’s desk, Judy quickly rejoins Nick.

Gazing over the form, Bogo stares at the new couple just long enough to make them both very uncomfortable.

“You two are sure about this?” he asks seriously.

“Yes sir, absolutely.” admits Judy.

“One hundred percent!” adds Nick, which draws a slight frown from his doe.

Reaching over and picking up the phone on his desk, Bogo punches the button which connects it with the front desk.

“Clawhauser … it’s official. Fangmeyer and I will have to split the pot.” And with that the large buffalo hangs up.

“WHAT?” ask an equally amazed fox and bunny in unison.

“You two have been dancing around this for months, it’s about time you got it figured out. And as an early Christmas present, I’m approving the holiday leave that you’ve both asked for. Now, get out of my office, I’m busy.”

“Thanks chief.” comes from both mammals as they exit the office, totally missing the large grin that the huge mammal has sent their way.

…

As a slightly off-center couple makes their way to the lobby, they’re greeted by applause from the gathered crowd of officers, especially Fangmeyer.

“You guys actually had a pool on us?” asks a still astounded Judy.

“Yup.” admits Fangmeyer. “The chief and I both had you two getting together just before Christmas. And thanks for the pool money, now I can buy Larry the DVR that he wanted.”

“Hey Hopps, catch!” says Francene Pennington as she tosses something towards the bunny.

As the entire crowd watches and laughs, an item that resembles a small wreath scores a ringer on one of Judy’s large ears.

Before Judy can reach up and retrieve the item, Nick grabs the doe and brings her in to a tight and meaningful kiss.

“NICK!!!” cries the horrified doe when she finally catches her breath “no PDA remember?”

“Sweetheart, I doubt if it applies under the circumstances.”

“What???” as the bunny removes the item in question, she realizes that it’s mistletoe.

“Damn it Francene!!”

“Just go with it Hopps.” laughs the female elephant.

“Fine…” she retorts as she retaliates by grabbing Nick in a return kiss as she holds the mistletoe over his head.

By now it’s well past time for them to clock out for the day.

“So, your place or mine?” asks the todd.

“Mine first to pick up some clean clothes, then yours I guess.”

“Now that we have the entire Christmas weekend off-” begins Nick.

“We can go to your mom’s and my folks for the holiday.” Judy finishes.

…

After arriving at Nick’s apartment, Judy hops into the shower while Nick calls his mom.

“Hey mom.”

“Nick, what a pleasant surprise. Will you be coming home for Christmas this year?”

“Of course, and … I’m bringing Judy with me.”

“So, you were finally smart enough to tell her how you felt?”

“It’s kind of a long story, but we’ll tell you all about it over some hot toddies tomorrow, Ok?”

“That’ll be fine. We’ll see you when you get here.”

…

Soon after, Judy exits the bathroom clad in a set of carrot themed pajamas and enters and enters the living room.

While Nick takes his turn in the shower, Judy makes her call:

Picking up on the fourth ring, Bonnie answers the phone.

“Hello? Judy?”

“Yes mom, is me.”

“Your father and I were just wondering if you were going to be able to make it home for Christmas this year.”

“Yes we are…”

“We? does that mean that Nick is coming with you?”

“Of course, umm…”

“And you’re …”

“Kinda…?”

“Kinda?”

“We just finally figured it out a little earlier today. So far we’ve not made it past the kissing part.”

“Have some faith sweetie, things will come naturally now that you’ve figured out that you like each other. So, when are you planning on heading our way?”

“I’ll let you know in a bit. Nick called Marion while I was in the shower, and we plan on deciding when to go where after we get settled in for the night. I’ll call and let you know once we’ve figured it out.”

“So … you’re staying at Nick’s tonight?”

*SIGH* “Yes mom, but there’ll be nothing going on, we just got together today remember?”

“Well, a mother can always hope…”

“What about dad? How’s he going to handle this new development?”

“If he knows what’s good for him” Bonnie comments as she gives a shocked Stu a death stare “he’ll be fine with it.”

“Well, I hear the fur drier shut off, so I’ll let you go for now and call when I know something.”

“Ok, love you and say hi to Nick for me.”

“Love you too.” and Judy breaks the connection.

Entering the living room and plopping down on the couch beside his new girlfriend, Nick begins the conversation:

“So, unless you’ve made other plans, I think we’ll go to mom’s tomorrow, somewhere around lunch time.”

“That sounds good, then we can go to my folks later and stay for Christmas morning?”

“Yeah, I think that-” and Nick is interrupted when his phone rings:

…

“Hello? Mom?”

“Yes, Nickie, I really hate to ask, but could we do Christmas tonight? Something’s come up and I’ll need to go see your aunt Peggie tomorrow morning.”

Looking at Judy for approval and receiving it, Nick tells his mom “Sure, I don’t see why not. That way we can go to the Hopps’s tomorrow and not be in such a hurry.”

“All right then, supper will be around six, try not to be too late.”

“See you then, bye.”

“Well, that was a bit weird!” states Nick.

“We need to go to the store, I hadn’t even gotten your mom-”

“Sure you did Fluff.” states Nick as he makes his way over to their tree.

“But-”

“Yes, you have a nice one…”

“NICK!!!”

“What? It’s true. And I reserve the right to say that about my girlfriend…”

“Ok, but please not around my dad, at least for a while. Like until he recovers from his usual fainting spell when he finds out that were dating.”

“I make no promises-”

“Nick…”

“Fine, I promise. Now, grab your present for mom and we’ll head out.”

“I kinda hate to ask, but … what is it?” asks a very curious bunny.

“It’s a matching scarf and cap set that match the blue in her eyes.”

“And you’re getting her … what?”

“The same thing in red that matches her fur.”

“Nick, really?”

“What? You know that she works in Tundra Town. This way she doesn’t have to wear the same set all of the time.”

“I hate to say it, but that actually makes a certain amount of sense, especially for you!”

“HEY!!!”

“Just … never mind, let’s go.”

…

Arriving at Marion Wilde’s residence just as she finishes setting the table, Nick and Judy make their grand entrance.

“Mom, we’re home!” announces Nick with a flourish.

“Nick, Judy it’s so nice of you to come on such notice!” beams Marion.

“So nice to finally meet you face to face.” returns Judy.

“I’m so glad that that no-good son of mine finally owned up to his feelings.” admits the elderly vixen.

“Actually, I was the first one to admit to having feelings for Nick.” confesses Judy, a slow blush beginning to show in her ears.

“Really? Do tell!”

“Mom!” Nick tries to interrupt “How about a break here? It’s the holidays after all!”

“Hush dear” says Marion “let Judy tell her story. It’s not every day a mother gets a chance to embarrass her son in front of his girlfriend!”

“Well, there’s really not much to tell. We were doing our usual playful banter when I kinda messed up.”

“Oh, how so?”

“Nick snarked his usual ‘You know you love me’ bit and I returned ‘Do I know that? Yes I do, and then I said ‘I really do’. I thought that I thought it, but I actually must’ve whispered it because Nick caught it on his carrot pen and confronted me with it. I had no choice but to own up to it, and here we are.”

“Wait … Nick, my son, has a carrot pen?”

“That’s how I managed to con him into helping me with the Missing Mammals case.”

“I learned from the best.” Nick admits.

“Well, I’ll just say…” declares Marion. “Supper’s not quite ready yet, how about a nice hot toddy in the meantime?”

“Hot toddy?” asks a slightly confused bunny.

“Yes, it’s my own recipe. I use powdered sugar, eggnog and spiced rum. I find it much more relaxing than using cider.”

“I guess one won’t hurt” agrees Judy “I’m not one for much alcohol.”

“That’s ok Fluff” enjoins Nick “I’ll be happy to make up the difference.”

Rolling her eyes, the doe knows that it would be a worthless venture to disagree with the todd.

…

After Judy’s single toddy and Nick’s three (or was it four), the trio sit down to a nice Christmas supper.

By the time supper was over, Nick had had at least a couple more toddies, and was seriously drunk.

“Marion, why on earth did you keep feeding Nick all of those drinks?” Judy asks quietly.

“Judy my dear, you could have stopped him at any time but didn’t why not?”

“Ummm …”

“That’s what I thought. However, there is a method to my madness. Because of his hardheadedness, I wanted to prank my darling son, with your permission and help of course.”

“And, just what does this prank entail?”

“That’s where your consent and participation comes in. I know about how long Nickie will be out, and I wanted to prepare a surprise for him, but you have to readily agree to it or I’ll have to go to plan ‘B’.”

“And the plan is???”

“To put Nick to bed in nothing but his boxers, and have him wake up with you in his arms in the morning.”

“Marion, really? We just became a couple a few hours ago!!!”

“It’s ok if you don’t want to dear, we can put him to bed on the couch and you can sleep in his old bed. I won’t try to force you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“If I’m perfectly honest, I’ve dreamed more than once about waking up in bed with Nick… but if we’re going to do this right, I propose one slight change in your plan…”

~0~

Thursday morning, Christmas eve day, Nick Wilde wakes when the early morning sun gets in his eyes. As he begins to move, the todd suddenly becomes aware of two very important things (not counting his dire need to go to the bathroom.

The first thing is that he’s naked, and the second, most important thing is that there’s someone in bed with him … and that someone is an also a very naked Judy Hopps!

Feeling Nick moving around (like as far away from her as he can get with his back pressed against the wall) Judy greets him:

“G’mornin’ Nick. Sleep well?”

“Ju-Judy? What are you doing? In bed with me? Naked?”

Kissing his nose with a slight frown on her muzzle “What, you don’t remember? Really?”

“Ummm…..”

“You honestly don’t remember proposing to me? Your mom called your uncle Thaddeus and we were married last night. And I must say, the knot thing is simply-”

“WHAT? We … I … we’re … oh good lord!”

“What? You don’t want to be married to me? I’m suddenly not good enough for you or something?” asks a now seemingly irate doe.

“No, no, no, that’s not it at all! Yes, of course I’m happy that we’re married, I just don’t rememb- … What? Why are you laughing?”

After a few more giggles with a snort or two thrown in, Judy finally confesses: “This was a prank set up by your mother Nick. We’re not really married and we didn’t have sex, so no you didn’t knot me.”

“But … we are in bed together … and we’re both naked … right?”

“You caught that huh? Is that a problem?”

“No, not at all… but ummm…”

“I know this is sudden, but … your mom actually left early this morning to be with one of your aunties, and I thought that well, as long as we’re here … together…naked …”

“This is kinda forward isn’t it? I mean, we’ve been together less than a day and all?”

“Look Nick, if you really don’t want to do this, I understand. That being said, I may be a bit of a bumpkin and more than a little naïve at times, but I’m a bunny after all. I hate to break it to you but I’m not a virgin. Like most bunnies, I did things in high school I’m not necessarily proud of.”

Placing a paw on Judy’s cheek, Nick simply responds with a heated kiss.

“I’m good with it Judy, I simply wanted to make sure that I wasn’t pressuring you into doing something that you weren’t comfortable with.”

“Dumb fox, do you really think you could talk me into something that I didn’t really want to do?”

“You mean besides a pawpsicle?” 

Letting out a short huff/giggle Judy rolls her eyes.

“Ok, other than that.”

And your confession of love maybe?”

“That too …”

“No sweetheart, I know you much better than that.”

“So, are we gonna do this or what???”

…

Roughly an hour later, two slightly used up mammals make their way to Nick’s car.

“And you’re going to tell your folks … what?” asks Nick in all seriousness.

“I’m sure mom will know and I’ll let dad figure it out on his own. I’m twenty-four and a grown doe, I’m able to make my own life decisions.”

“Have I told you how much I love you lately?”

“Not since we made love, no.”

Leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on his doe’s cheek “I love you Judith Hopps. And really, I wouldn’t have minded if I had woken up to you as my bride. I wouldn’t have minded at all.”

Standing and giving Nick a heartfelt hug, Judy returned the thought.

“I love you and I wouldn’t mind being married to you either, Nicholas Wilde.” 

“Do you suppose we could postpone the ceremony for a while though? 

Giggling a bit, Judy gives an honest answer “It’d probably be for the best. Dad would probably keel over dead if I told him that we weren’t just dating but we were married and that I’m pregnant!”

“WHAT???”

“Relax Nick, I’m NOT pregnant … yet!”

“Fluff….” as Nick voices warranted concern.

“Nick I’ve been on suppressants and birth control for years. I’m not getting pregnant anytime soon.”

“Scare me to death why don’t you? Bad bunny!”

“You’ll live. Now pipe down, I wanna try to get a nap in until we get to the farm.

…

Three hours later, as our couple pulls in to the parking lot in front of the Hopps warren:

“Wakey, wakey sleepy bunn, we’re here.” says Nick quietly while softly nudging his bunny.

“Already?” Judy manages to squeak out through a wide yawn.

“Yeah, ‘fraid so.”

“I’ll have to paw it to you Nick, this is probably one of the best days of my life so far…”

“Really?” asks the todd.

“Absolutely, one hundred percent.” 

“I wonder where I’ve heard that line before…?”

“In a Tundra Town limo lot maybe?” she suggests.”

“Sly bunny.”

“Dumb fox!” as she plants a quick kiss on her todd’s cheek.

…

As Nick and Judy near the front door to the burrow, Bonnie greets them.

“Hey there you two…”

“Hey mom.”

“Hey Mrs. Hopps.”

“Judging from the glow on Judy’s cheeks, I think Bonnie will do nicely, but thank you anyway Nick.” complements Bonnie as she leads the couple into the kitchen.

“Mooooom!” squeaks out an embarrassed Judy. “See.” she whines at Nick “I told you she’d know…”

Seeing Nick’s confusion, Bonnie informs the poor todd “A mother always knows these things Nick. And, welcome to the family.”

“I-I think dad knows too!” whispers a suddenly concerned Judy to her new mate as she sees her father standing at the kitchen door with his arms folded and a very readable scowl on his muzzle.

“I … ummm ….” stammers Nick.

“A word Wilde!” was all Stu had to say as he heads out of the front door towards one of the barns.

Casting a worried glance towards Judy and her mother, Nick sees Bonnie simply nod with what appears to be a ghost of a smile cross her lips.

“Go ahead Nick” urges Judy “dad won’t do anything stupid while I’m here…”

…

Entering the barn, Nick tries to pacify the seemingly angry buck.

“Look, Mr. Hopps, I-”

Turning and giving the todd a totally unexpected smile, Stu interrupts: “Relax Nick, I’m not going to hurt you unless you give me the wrong answer to one simple question … do you love – truly love my daughter?”

“More than any mammal in the planet … with the possible exception of my mother.”

“Then we’re good. Bonnie and I have been doing this little song and dance with all of our kit’s prospective mates, it’s a kind of tradition I suppose. We only ask that you treat Judy with the courtesy and respect that she deserves. And before you ask, yes Bon is giving Judy the same speech in the kitchen. It’s good to know that Judy’s partner will not only protect her while on the job, but the same partner will care for her off the job as well. Welcome to the family Nick.”

“And the rest of the warren?” asks a still slightly concerned fox.

“I’m sure you’ll probably find a few that disagree with Judy being with a fox, but by and large you’ll find that most bunnies either won’t care while some, mainly the youngest kits, will love their new uncle.”

Finally able to let out a deep breath and a small smirk, Nick counters with “I’m pretty sure that Judy ‘ll have her paws full keeping some of her older sisters at bay as well.”

“Then I guess you’ll need to mark each other tonight…”

“Mr. Hopps?”

“Stu son, call me Stu.”

“Okay then … Stu …”

“Look Nick, Bonnie and I have more or less been waiting for you two to figure things out and have studied vulpine traditions. We hoped you’d be figuring things out sooner rather than later and hoped that Judy would either be brave enough or careless enough to make the first move.”

“Well, she may have accidently admitted that she actually cared for me, and that’s all it took to get things started. One thing kind of lead to another and before we knew it …”

“I understand how these thing work Nick, I’ve been there. I won’t ask for the lurid details, but suffice it to say tha Bonnie and I know that everything being considered, by mating like you probably have, you two are actually married according to your own traditions.”

“And … you’re okay with that?”

“As long as Judy’s safe and happy, that’s all that really matters. I only as one thing of you as her mate, and that’s for you to take good care of my daughter … please.”

“To the very best of my ability, I promise.”

…

While Stu was talking to Nick, Bonnie has a similar conversation with Judy.

“Mom-”

“It’s all right Judy, this is a bit of a tradition that your father and I have.”

“To do what? Give me and Nick a hard time?”

“To check and make sure our kits and their significant others are truly dedicated to each other.”

“So this entire thing was nothing but a hustle?”

“More or less, yes.”

“And???”

“I think that you and Nick need to stay in the ‘Red Room’ tonight rather than you in your old room and he in the guest room …” indicates a smiling Bonnie.

“But-” as Judy’s eyes get as big as dinner plates as she realizes what her mother is inferring.

“That’s right, the honeymoon suite.”

“But,” again Judy tries “we’re not married mom, we barely just started going together.”

“But you’ve slept together, right?”

“…. Yeeeeeesssss …?”

“And from the look of things, Nick knotted you, right?”

“MOM!!!”

“Well?” 

*SIGH* “Yes mom, he did. Why do you ask?”

“According to vulpine customs, you’re already married.”

“Wait, what?”

“When Nick knotted you … was having sex your idea or his?”

“It was mine, but … why would that make a difference?”

“Since the vixen normally takes the lead in a vulpine relationship and since you instigated everything, you became Nick’s life mate.”

“I WHAT?”

“You’re tied to Nick body and soul now, like it or not.”

“I love Nick more than anyone, maybe even you and dad, so I don’t mind a bit.”

“Then I guess you’d better get ready, huh?”

“But … tomorrow morning is Christmas!”

“There are presents already waiting for you both under the tree in the central living area … and in your room.”

“How did you know?” asks the confused doe.

“I didn’t, it was just a feeling. You and Nick have been practically tied together at the hip since you met, so it makes sense.”

…

Hearing the outside door open, Judy and Bonnie turn towards the sound and see that it’s Nick and Stu.

As Nick leans down, Judy raises her arms expecting a hug.

Instead of a hug, Nick reaches around the surprised doe, grabs her by both cheeks and lifts her up into a passionate kiss.

“NICK! what are you doing?”

“Kissing my wife, of course.”

“And Bon and I couldn’t be happier about it.” interrupts Stu, slightly startling the two does.

“So” begins Nick tentatively “we’re all good then?”

“Seems like!” replies Judy with a mischievous smile.

“Fluff?”

“We’re kind of expected to use the ‘Red Room’ tonight instead of having rooms across the hall from each other.”

“The Red Room?”

“You’ll see…”

…

As Judy leads Nick through the maze that is the Hopps warren, “Are you sure this is the way to our rooms?” the todd asks “You seem to have taken a few wrong turns…”

“Dumb fox, we’re not going to our rooms, we’re going to our room.”

“Wait … to our room?”

“Yes, Nick, to our room. Mom and dad have given us the ‘Red Room' for the duration of our stay.”

“The Red Room?”

“It’s better known as the honeymoon suite!”

“Ummm …”

Stopping just outside of a red door Judy fills Nick in.

“The Red Room is usually reserved for mom and dad’s kits to use on their honeymoon. And since we’re life mates, we’re considered to be married in vulpine culture are we not?”

“Why yes, yes we are!” agrees Nick as the gravity of the situation suddenly hits him full force.

“Do-do you have a problem with all of this?” asks a now concerned Judy.

“Of course not. It’s just that everything’s happening so fast…”

Entering the room, Nick immediately notices the extra-large bed, complete with silk sheets. A small Christmas tree with several presents occupies a corner of the room. There is a bottle of champagne chilling and a large snack tray with various treats for both pred and prey on a small table beside the bed.

“This-this … all of this is for us?” asks the shocked todd as he gestures around the room.

“Yup!”

Seeing the tears forming in the corner of her husband’s eyes, Judy is suddenly concerned.

“Nick … is-is everything okay?”

“Of-of course, it’s all just … so unexpected.”

“Well, who knew that foxes were so emotional.” snarks Judy.

Noticing Nick glancing at first the bed and then her but, Judy puts a quick damper on the foxes amorous thoughts.

“Sorry Nick, we’ve got just enough time for a quick shower before supper and them the pawing out of presents to the younger kits.”

“Really? We can’t even-”

“No, I’m sorry. but I promise to make it well worth your while later tonight.”

*SIGH* “Fine, let’s get that shower then … together?” he adds with a bit of hope.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

After a minimum of extracurricular activities, the pair was finally clean and dry.

Leading Nick to the tree, Judy leans down to pick up packages for each of them.

“I can literally hear you leering at my … butt!” she remarks as she straightens up.

“I reserve the right to leer at my wife’s naked butt!”

“Dumb fox … fine. Here open this and put it on.”

“What?”

“Annual Hopps Christmas tradition.” She declares as she opens hers.

Both mammals have to mostly stifle laughter as they reveal the contents of their packages.

While Nick has a pair of orange sweat pants emblazoned with a multitude of a certain veggie and a bright orange hoodie with a large carrot stitched on the back with lettering proclaiming ‘PROPERTY OF CARROTS’, Judy’s was equally as obnoxious. Her sweat pants were the color of blueberries, with many of the small fruit appliqués adorning the item, and the hoodie was a red that almost perfectly matched Nick’s fur color with a well done version of his tail adorning the back with the lettering proclaiming “FOXY LADY’ on it.

“This --- this is my family’s version of the ugly Christmas sweater’ tradition.” declares Judy when she finally is able to stop laughing.

…

Finally dressed, Nick and Judy head to the main dining hall for the Hopps traditional Christmas dinner, which actually has a portion of turkey for a certain fox.

After the meal is finished and the tables cleared, everybunny (and a fox) move to the main auditorium, where a large tree is totally surrounded by presents.

As Christmas eve presents are passed out to the youngest kits, who are quickly hustled off to bed so Santa Claws can make his appearance, only the older kits and adults are left.

While everybunny (and fox) enjoy spiked hot cider, Nick manages to find a footstool large enough and strong enough to support him.

Stepping up on said piece of furniture, Nick takes a spoon and gently taps a wine glass he managed to sneak out of the kitchen.

Finally garnering everybunnies attention, the todd begins to speak:

“I don’t know if y’all have a tradition like this, but if not, I’d like to start it. To begin with, I’d like to offer a toast to the entire Hopps family for their hospitality. This … this is the first Christmas since I was nine that I can remember actually enjoying the season. But mainly … mainly ...” Nick hesitates as he tears up, finding it difficult to speak because of the emotion he’s overcome with.

Finally finding his voice, Nick continues “I guess, what I’m trying to say, is that the greatest gift that I’ve ever been given, is for one Judith Laverne Hopps, to become my life mate. Even though Judy and I have officially only been together for a few days, I feel like I’ve known and loved her all of my life.”

Holding out a paw, summoning his new bride to join him, Nick finishes his short toast: “Judy, I love you more than life itself, and promise to love and protect you as long as I have life in my body.”

Wrapping up his toast by giving a very passionate kiss to his doe, Nick offers one final bit of cheer.

“Merry Christmas, and if I may offer a quote from a very old move “God bless us every one!”

With that, Nick picks Judy up bridal style and heads toward their bedroom and an as yet unfulfilled promise that Judy had made earlier in the evening.

~0~

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and a safe and Happy New Year.


End file.
